The present invention relates to a combination sofa and bunk bed wherein the sofa seat can be converted into the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and the sofa back can be pivoted to an upraised horizontal orientation where it will serve as the upper bunk of a bunk bed. More particularly, the invention relates to the manner of attachment and movement of the cushion of the sofa back.
Various combination sofa-bunk beds are known. They include a lower bunk bed-sofa bottom and a unit that is movable to define either the sofa back or the upper bunk. To define the bunks, each has a sleep mattress. To define the sofa, each mattress can be covered by a sofa bottom cushion and a sofa back cushion. Usually, these cushions are completely removed from the sofa when it is a bunk bed. However, it can be more convenient to keep the cushions, and especially the sofa back cushion, with the sofa, even when the mattress is being used with the cushion off.